fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gane Over: Episode 20
W has gotten down onto the sidewalk, but continues to run away from the hospital he was at. Right now, he has stopped to look at a pole across the street... W) … ( Mystrone circles W’s head ) ( Cars go by ) W) *Turns his head to the bent pole beside him* If only those nights didn’t happen... ( A bus goes by, hiding W ) ( When the bus gets by, W is seen looking at the rainy and cloudy sky ) W) I miss you. *Continues running* Back in the hospital, Karen’s getting surgery on her arm for a broken bone; her shoulder is also dislocated. Jessica sits outside the room, waiting on her phone... ( Jessica texts her Mom, letting her know she’ll be home late and asking if she can pick Karen up ) ( Dan texts “Really?” to Jessica; a response to what happened ) ( Jessica texts “Yeah.” ) ( Dan texts “I miss all the good stuff.” ) ( Jessica texts “You should hang out with me more than all the time you hangout with that game then.” ) ( Jessica’s Mom texts back “Sure, what time?” ) ( Jessica texts “I don’t know, I’ll text you when it’s time” ) ( Jessica’s Mom responds with “K.” ) ( Dan texts “I love the game.” ) ( Jessica texts “More than ME?! WE’RE DONE!” ) ( Dan responds “No, no, no, I love you more than the game.” ) ( Jessica texts “Sure you do.” ) ( Dan texts “I’m sorry.” ) ( Jessica texts “I was just kidding.” ) ( Dan “...Brb, match.” ) Jessica) …*Texts “Really?!”* Meanwhile, Matthias plays online too... ???) *Game freezes* Infesa Activated - Face Webber *Unfreezes gameplay* ( Destruktus grabs Estoquro’s two poles, before he can make impact with him ) ( Estoquro loses 250 g, while Destruktus loses 100 g ) ( Destruktus spits webs out of his mouth ) ??? *Freezes gameplay* Infesa Activated - Beatstick *Gameplay unfreezes* ( Estoquro’s two pole body detaches ) ( The webs spat miss Estoquro ) ( Destruktus loses 50 g; his G-power becomes 4850 ) ( Estoquro’s left pole smashes into Destruktus’ head ) ( Destruktus loses 20 g; his G-power becomes 4830 ) ( Estoquro’s left pole returns to its normal position, touching the ground, while his right pole smashes into Destruktus’ head ) ( Destruktus loses another 20 g, making his G-power 4810 ) ( Estoquro’s right pole returns to its normal position and the pattern made repeats rapidly ) ( Destruktus gets hit 10 more times, losing 200 g and throws Estoquro into the air soon after ) ( Destruktus’ g-power becomes 4630, while Estoquro’s g-power is down to 2750 ) ??? ) *Freezes game* Infesa Activated - Sticky Impact Slam *Unfreezes game* ( Destruktus shoots a web out of his mouth at Estoquro ) ( Estoquro reaches his peak ) ( The web hits Estoquro and pushes him higher up; Estoquro’s g-power drops to 2500 ) ( Destruktus swings his head down to the ground ) ( Estoquro’s body gets yanked towards the ground ) ( Gameplay freezes ) ???) Infesa Activated - Reeling Beatstick ( Gameplay unfreezes ) ( Both of Estoquro’s poles, or his body, move like two wheels going down a road ) Destruktus) ...Do they really think their weak moves will hurt me?! *Grabs his web and pulls Estoquro in, to speed Estoquro’s time to get to him* ( Destruktus goes for a punch ) ???) *Freezes gameplay* Finishing Infesa Activated - Suicide Club *Gameplay unfreezes* ( Estoquro gains a red aura, avoiding Destruktus’ punch to the side and quickly smashing into the side of Destruktus’ broad shoulder ) BOOM! ( Smoke erupts, with few flames seen within the smoke ) ( Destruktus’ g-power drops to 2130, while Estoquro’s g-power becomes 0 ) ???) Winner: Destruktus '' Gane Over: Episode 20 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Thoughts? Comment below. '' ''Gane Over: Episode 21 Category:Gane Over Category:W Category:Karen Category:Jessica Lusten Category:Dan Dacne Category:Estoquro Category:Destruktus Category:Mystrone